Draco
Yeah, I'm happy with my OCs, but I want one more. A WindRider2501 OC. Past He was born into a very rich family of ElementWings. He is tall, has dark green scales, silver secondary scales and membranes, with black hints here and there. His mark is a yellow lightning bolt with several other natural disasters.At the age of 11, he got accepted to Dragwarts School of Dragonesscraft and Dragonry. (Yep, reference) Dragwarts had 4 houses (LionWing which was known for bravery, RavenWing was known for smarts, SnakeWing was known for cunning and evil dragons, and BadgerWing which no one cared about) (MORE REFERENCE!!!) and was sorted into SnakeWing. Later on in his education, he was a big bully to the FirstClaws and many of the other houses in his Claw (especially to Harry, Hermione, and Ron which should be a MAJOR reference). At least up until he was recruited as a Dragon of Death in his sixth claw. This resulted in him being moody and secretive, and he normally didn't talk. If he ever did, he was either mumbling or yelling. He did not like help or company at this time, when he normally would've embraced that with open wings. He was told to murder the HeadDragon, Tail Dumbledore on Voldeburn's orders. As he couldn't, Tail Snape murdered Tail Dumbledore instead. Later on in his life, he took part in the great Battle of Dragwarts when he was 17. He is now 18 years old, and looking for a way to make himself a hero to cover up for his past mistakes. He has been branded with the mark of Death, making it hard for him to find friends, but Hurricane and Morrowflight trust him. Jewel is slightly doubtful and Tundra does not trust or talk to him at all, as his father had murdered hers. He still has a fiery temper and a strong amount of control over dark magic. He normally won't kill unless it is absolutely necessary or if it is to protect the ones he loves. Quotes *"Oh god, SHUT UP." *"Yeah, I consider myself better than everyone. Especially the Mudbloods." *"IDIDN'TDOANYTHINGDON'THURTME!!!" *"Urg, Weasel King, you keep ruining my fun!" *"I don't need your help or protection!" Trivia *His name is a northern sky constellation and means 'Dragon' in Latin. *His theme songs are 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 (his swag side), 'I Love It' by Icona Pop (his fun derp side), and 'Waving Flag' by unknown (his side that aspires for freedom) *He is very devious and normally will play pranks using his chaos powers. *He once snuck into the other house's dorms. *He is a distant relative to Tide's OC Sirius through his mom's side of the family. and Tide worked this out, it's official. READ HARRY POTTER. (Tide says YES! Read it and join us on the dark side!) Translations Now I'm pretty positive you see that I used different words for everything therefore I am putting a translation section so you may understand.Here we go: *LionWing=Gryffindor *RavenWing=Ravenclaw *SnakeWing=Slytherin *BadgerWing=Hufflepuff *Claw=year (ex:4th year=4th claw) *Tail=Professor\Teacher (if anything else needs to be translated,than please leave a question in the comments.Nonsense questions WILL BE IGNORED.) -WindRider2501 Personality Draco, from claw one to claw five, was a cocky, mischievous,and mysterious bully. He usually got what he wanted resulting in him being a spoiled brat. He only has two true friends, Pansy the GeodeWing and Blaise the SnakeWing. He dated Hermione Granger in claws 3, 4, and 5. But of course, he had things turn for the worse in his sixth claw. As a Dragon of Death now, his neck is constantly on the line. He couldn't get off unless he died. Draco, though had to fulfill his orders because in his case, his entire family's necks were on the line. His personality changed to being unreadable on the outside but on the inside, it was pure on scared. And in a lot of pain. He could do nothing about it unless he killed Tail Dumbledore. After Voldeburn (god, lol) had been defeated and his body registered it, he practically had a party. His personality now is calm, collected, and occasionally snarky. He likes to use sarcasm a lot as well. He does have a soft spot where the deaths of his parents are concerned, so he can get defensive and mad when some dragon laughs at it. He travels around the new world with Jewel,Tundra, Morrowflight, and Hurricane. Please read My Gosh. I Hate My Life. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm Not Telling You Why. to find out how this all played out. P.S. Draco is now dating Hermione again via the prophecy in his personal fanfic. Powers and Abilities (INCLUDES EXPLANATION!!! PLEASE READ!!!) Draco's abilities include controlling the weather, changing the appearance of something (but it's more like a mirage), and (possibly, it hasn't been tested, but it can happen) causing paradoxes and apocalypses. So when I announced that I was making Draco on the ElementWings page (plz click da link 2 c) and said that he was a chaos, many questioned it. Here I have provided a explanation on so. (May include family background.) Draco is technically a dark ElementWing, as he is classified within the kingdom as so, but his dark powers are for chaos, so he is known as a chaos ElementWing. His father is a poison ElementWing (skull-and-crossbones) and his mother is a cross between a vanity (rose, it comes from her mother) and power (wands crossed, it comes from her father) so she is powerful with beauty magic (wand-and-rose-crossed). His father is definitely classified as a dark, his mother is unknown. Draco has inherited some powers from his (*coughfemaledogscough*) ancestors. Who-knows-where it all played in his genetic code (wait, I do!) but this is how he is, okay? Just plz! Understand that! Gallery! Draco-new-look.jpg|This is Draco's second form. By Windy! Draco.jpg|Old Draco, he's pretty badly done. By Windy! Pokehpdraco.jpg|Ah, his human counter-part who he was based off. By Tide! (Tide says BEHOLD THE PURPLE OVERLOAD!) If anyone would like to draw Draco and post their art, feel free! Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction